doctor stanger2 or how i learned to stop worrying
by st.anger2
Summary: a ben 10 folder that me and mine friends at the BENXGWEN ROCKS forum that we made when we had idea's for ben 10 that would not fit in the story's we were making at the time
1. intro

HI this is 2i welcome you to Ben10 WTF the upcoming chapters will be idea's that me and my friends on The BENXGWEN ROCKS forum had a idea to make a folder containing funny ideas that we had that could not fit in a regular story. So we decide to put them together in this folder so each chapter will be a different idea. Also could have a different rating so I am warning you if you are offend really easy then do read but if you're not enjoy the show so here is our first act of ben 10 WTF

and also this list will update when we post new chapters

chapter one ben 10 the internet is for porn


	2. the internet is for porn

GWEN

The is internet is really really great

Ben

FOR PORN

GWEN

I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait

Ben

For porn

GWEN

huh?

There's always some new site

Ben

For porn

GWEN

I browse all day and night

Ben

for porn

GWEN

it's like i'm surfing at the speed of light

Ben

for porn

GWEN

BEN!

Ben

The internet is for porn

GWEN

BEN!

Ben

The internet is for porn

GWEN

what are you doing!

Ben

Why you think the was born?

Porn porn porn

GWEN

BEN!

Ben

oh hi Gwen

GWEN

You are ruining my song

Ben

oh me sorry , me dont mean to

GWEN

well if you wouldnt mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish

Ben

me no talkie

GWEN

GOOD

i'm glad we have this technology

Ben

for porn

GWEN

which gives us untold opportunity

Ben

for por—oops,sorry

GWEN

right on your own desktop

Ben

for-

GWEN

you can research and shop

until you've had enough and your ready to stop

Ben

FOR PORN!

GWEN

BEN

Ben

The internet is for porn

GWEN

Nooo

Ben

the internet is for porn

GWEN

BEN

Ben

me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn porn!

GWEN

that's gross you're a pervert

ben

sticks and stones Gwen

GWEN

NO really you're a pervert

normal people don't sit at home and look

at porn all day

Ben

Ohhh?

GWEN

WHAT!

Ben

You have no idea

ready normal people

NORMAL PEOPLE

ready ready ready

Ben

let me hear it

Ben and GUYS

the internet is for porn

COOPER

sorry gwen

Ben and Guys

The internet is for porn!

COOPER

I masturbate

Ben and Guys

All these guys unzip their files

for porn porn porn!

GWEN

The internet is not for porn

Ben and Guys

PORN PORN P-

GWEN

hold ON A SECOND!

Now I know for a fact you Grandpa max check your portfolio and trade stocks online

GRANDPA MAX

thats correct

GWEN

and joel you buy things on

JOEL

SURE!

GWEN

and kevin you keep selling your posseions on ebay

KEVIN

YES I DO

GWEN

and Cooper you sent me that sweet online birthday card

COOPER

TRUE!

Ben

oh but Gwen 'what do you think he do after...after?hmm?

GWEN

EEEWWWWW!

Ben and Guys

the internet is for porn

GWEN

GROSS

Ben and Guys

the internet is for porn

GWEN

I hate porn

Ben and Guys

grab your dick and double click

GWEN

I hate you men

Ben and Guys

for porn porn porn!

(harmonizing) porn porn porn porn

GWEN

i'm leaving

Ben and Guys

porn porn porn porn

porn porn porn porn

GWEN

I hate the internet

Ben and Guys

porn porn porn porn

Ben

the internet is for

Ben and some

the internet is for

BEN AND ALL

the internet is for porn!

BEN

YEAH!


	3. manga maniac

Ben and gwen walk into a club thats is runned by 2 who is friends with them and they see a sign that says karoke night and they spot ST. and he says ah ben and gwen I see your are here for karoke night. Gwen and Ben says yes and than ST says whatsong will you sing and ben said we will sing a song from a group called SEX APPEAL and it is called manga maniac. ST says good choice and then walks on to the stage and says welcome ladies and gentlemen to arcadia of my youth and now for the first couple who will be singing is ben and gwen tennyson and they will be singing manga maniac from a group called sex appeal and he gets off the stage and then the curtains opens and the music starts.

Gwen

He's a manga, manga, manga maniac

He loves them all the ladies in the paperback

Some pretty girls are dancing on the cover

In white and black

Cause he's a manga, manga maniac

some boys like to flirt with every pretty girl they see

some boys want to touch a beauty in their fantasies

some boys come home drunk in the middle of the night

some boys like their cigarettes and some boys like to fight

He's a manga, manga, manga maniac

He loves them all the ladies in the paperback

Some pretty girls are dancing on the cover

And in his dreams he wants to be their lover

manga, manga, manga maniac

The way he acts is giving me a heart attack

wants me to look like the hooker in the comicbook

In white and black

Cause he's a manga, manga maniac

Ben

But I like something that is really fun

I want to be alone, when my baby is gone

Unpack all my stuff, well I cant get enough

With the manga in my hand I jump into my wonderland

Gwen

some boys do it once and some boys do it twice a day

some boys are making love in their special way

some boys love to kiss every single spot

some boys like it cool some boys like it hot

ben and gwen bow to the crowd that are cheering and the curtains closes. And after six songs gets back on stage and says they sing good but now for our last couple I present vilgax and Kevil 11 and they

will be singing gay bar from electric six and then after the song you could hear someone doing a spit-take and someone says Ben real loud and then says I got to change my shirt now so we will have to

leave and two people get up and leave and it is ben and gwen but saint stops them and says ben and gwen I got you house for Gwens birthday and here are the keys and also it is furnished with everything

so go there to get change gwen and have fun. Some time later at the house ben and gwen got from saint. Ben is sitting on the bed and then the door opens reveal's gwen wearing her lucky girl outfit and

does a sexy walk to ben and says to ben I want you use your watch and turn into to ditto and then ben ask's why and gwen says she want's to try something new and ben does what he told and turns into

ditto and makes copies of himself a little bit later ben and gwen are laying on the bed and gwen is asleep laying on her back and ben look's at her nude form and see that her belly is swollen and he thinks

when she will wake up she will say she feel's quite full and then he hear's giging outside and look's out the window and sees grandpa max and another old man they are writing in note books and giging at

the same time and then he shouts grandpa and covers himself up with the blanket but he accidently wakes gwen and up and she says ben move me I dont want to move yet but he tells her what happened

she uses her magic and breaks the tree branch grandpa max and the other old man sitting on and they fall in the bush and ben get's dressed and goes outside and walks to the bush and sees notebook

that says on the cover **icha icha paradise the alien hero and the sexy witch adventures and he looks through and tells of his and gwen adventures and then as soon he closes it the grandpa max and **

**the other oldman and they shout oh crap we lost the book that we are writing together and ben shout what are you perverts doing and grandpa max and the other oldman says we are not perverts **

**were super perverts and then ben says good then this wont make me feel bad pushes a button and they get launched into the air. Grandpa max and the other guy shouts look's like team rocket is **

**blasting off again and they fly away and ben walks back into the and goes back the room and sees that there are two gwens in the room now one of them in the nude looking exteremely pregnant on **

**the bed and the other one wearing her outfit when they were younger was kneeling in front of the pregnant looking one and remebers gwen finding spell that could make clones of her self when they **

**were younger and then he says hi gwen and hi gwen and both of gwens blush when he asked what they were going to do and gwen the wearing her younger outfit said eat out and then ben closed the door and you could hear moans coming from the room **


	4. the doctor's wife

I do not own any charcters in this story or the song that this story is based on the rights go to man of action and clockwork Quartet

Ben

Monday the twenty-sixth of March

The patient's passing seizures are becoming more pronounced by the day

The underlying cause

Seems to be some slow progressive decay

If I don't find a cure

I fear my patient must surely fade away

But I swear

I'll apply my science

To the cause

Brooking no defiance

I'll deliver her from this malady

She'll dance again

And I'll never forget when we first were courting

And she faced me, and her eyes were gleaming

In the moonlight, and she spoke so sweetly

Gwen

Don't let me go, my darling

Hold me safely 'til the morning

Promise, when the lights are fading

You'll save me.

Ben

Tuesday the seventeenth of May

A worrying symptom has reared its head this week

She's been bedbound for a month

And now the patient is no longer able to speak

She tries to utter sounds

But the grip of the illness is strong and the patient is weak

On the bed, in a cold sweat

Like a corpse, but she'll live yet

When I find the cure, I can surely promise

She'll laugh again

As she did on our wedding day

When we danced, and laughed the world away

Even now I can hear her say

Gwen

Don't let me go... my darling

Hold me safely 'til the morning

Promise, when the lights are fading

You'll save me.

Ben

Sunday the twenty-third of June

The patient no longer responds to stimuli of any kind

She's now my only charge

I clothe her and feed her, and nightly I read by her side

For though she's paralysed

I know that inside there must still be a functioning mind

Neatly laid on the bedsheet

I can still hear her fading heart-beat

I'll keep her stable and continue my research

She'll smile again

And I must bring her back to me

In her eyes I can see the gleam

In my mind I can hear her pleading

Gwen

Don't let me go... my darling

Hold me safely 'til the morning

Promise, when the lights are fading

You'll save me.

Ben

Tuesday the eighteenth of July

My latest apparatus is the only thing that's keeping her alive

I had to stop her heart

The mechanical replacement will ensure the other organs will survive

Her body is destroyed

But what nature has neglected the fruit of modern science shall provide

And I've broken every code of practice

But for my love I'd shift the planet's axis

She'll return to me when she's been repaired

She'll live again

And I swear I can see the gleam

In her eyes amidst the new machines

And at night I can hear her whisper

Gwen

Don't let me go... my darling

Hold me safely 'til the morning

Promise, when the lights are fading

You'll save me.


End file.
